creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lich City (Świat Fantazji)
UWAGA!!! Ten artykuł jest nawiązaniem do tego artykułu. Nie jest on z nim bardzo mocno powiązany, gdyż prawa do artykułu na Mój Własny Świat Wiki mają jego autorzy. Autor tego artu z kolei stworzył tutaj natomiast coś w rodzaju spin-offa. Zachęcamy do przeczytania również innych artykułów odnośnie tej wyspy, jak oryginalnych, tak i ze Świata Fantazji. Wszelkie prawa odnośnie wyspy Kraj, CreepyTown i postaci użytych do tegoż fanonu należą do Mój Własny Świat Wiki i zostały udostępniane na licencji CC-BY-SA. CreepyTown jest stolicą samozwańczej republiki pirackiej, znanej jako Wolne Miasto CreepyTownPrawie nikt nie uznaje republiki pirackiej za władzę CreepyTown, jedynie uważa ten obszar za teren neutralny i samodzielny.. Miasto liczy miliony mieszkańców i ma niezwykle luźne prawa, znajduje się na planecie nazywanej Ziemią Krajową. Przed swoją neutralnością ustanowioną przez Instytucje Centrum widziało wiele nieszczęść, plag czy batalii, jak słynna Bitwa o CreepyTown z sierpnia 2015 roku czy Powstanie CreepyTown pół roku później. Historia Odkrycie wymiaru Historia została przedstawiona w głównym artykule, tutaj pokrótce zostanie przedstawiona historia w czasie i po odkryciu wymiary przez instytucje z Centrum. Otóż wraz z odkryciem rola miejsca niebywale wzrosła, przybywały kolejne gangi, handlarze oraz byli policjanci. Ci pierwsi i ostatni próbowali przejąć władzę nad miastem, jedni by czerpać zyski oraz wygnać gliny, drudzy w celu zaprowadzenia porządku w mieście i ustalenia realnej władzy. Wojna o Pokój na Ziemi Krajowej W czasie Wojny o Pokój na Ziemi Krajowej CreepyTown stała się miejscem walki między Aliansem Sług, a koalicją Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju i lokalnych państw. W czasie kilkugodzinnej operacji wyznawcy Upadłego Pierwszego zajęli w taktyce blitzkriegu miasto i wyparli siły aż 20 km na wschód i południe. Jednak ostatecznie siły koalicji zajęły południowe dzielnice miasta i zmusiły wroga do wojny pozycyjnej. Walki przypominały Leningrad i Stalingrad, ostatecznie jednak udało się powstrzymać kontruderzenie nazistów i upadłych Rycerzy. Zaciągnięto wroga w kocioł, a następnie prawie całkowicie wybito wojska nieprzyjaciela liczące 340 tysięcy żołnierzy. Zwycięstwo przełamało patową sytuację na planecie i zmusiło do odwrotu wszystkie siły, wskutek czego wojna stała się niemalże wygrana. Było to 01 sierpnia 2015, ponad miesiąc po odkryciu wymiaru i rozpoczęciu kampanii. Wokół miasta powstały trzy regimenty ochotnicze Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju z numerami 125 (Wilki CreepyTown), 231 (Szczury Kanałowe) i 19 (Sokoły z CreepyForest)125. i 231. za wsparcie dezerterom ze 110. w Centralii zostały rozwiązane, a 19. decyzją Zakonu został oddany władzom miasta, dzięki czemu udoskonalili oni lokalne oddziały milicyjne.. Poważnemu uszkodzeniu uległa bariera otaczająca miasto - Las Ciał. Kwaterą Koalicji był Ratusz Miejski, a Aliansu po zdobyciu kilku dzielnic na zachód od pozycji aliantów zamtuz Vanilla Unicorn. Po zakończeniu Wojny aż do grudnia 2015 roku miasto przeżywało rozkwit. Na wniosek ONZ na Ziemi Krajowej zbudowano bardziej humanitarną barierę, zwaną Kopułą Kinetyczną, a Las usunięto. Pozostały jednak pale z których usunięto ciała, ale położono pod nimi głazy pełne run, postawiono zasieki, ogrodzenie elektryczne stworzone z pylonów elektrycznych oraz bramy w postaci murowanych łuków z dobudowanymi w przejściach dla osób nieupoważnionych karabinami i ścianami światła. Pale ustawiono w roli słupów elektrycznych, tworzących nad miastem barierę. W niektórych miejscach postawiono też zautomatyzowane wieże strażnicze ze Stingerami, artylerią p-lot i naziemną, karabinami plazmowymi, blasterowymi CKM oraz omni-radarem, niweczącym urządzenia maskujące. Wojna CreepyTown i Insurekcja Wraz z Wojną CreepyTown jaka wybuchła 13 grudnia 2015 roku miasto zaczęło całkiem mocno cierpieć. Okoliczne lasy, przedmieścia i wsie zmieniły się później w strefę walk między Wielkim Układem, a Przymierzem CreepyTownNazwali się tak, ponieważ proklamowano powstanie Przymierza w tym mieście.. Frakcje przeprowadzały na siebie naloty, mieszkańcy wielokrotnie musieli w pośpiechu uciekać przed Kalininami lub Hortenami. Pod gruzami ginęło wiele osób, dzięki anomaliom chroniącym tunele metra oraz systemowi schronów przeciwlotniczych i przeciwatomowych połączonych wąskimi tunelami z trakcją kolei elektrycznej dali radę przetrwać wiele bombardowań. Choć walki odbywały się tylko na wyznaczonych obszarach niestety maszyny, gruzy i wiele innych rzeczy waliło się gdziekolwiek, wiele razy jakaś jednostka utkwiła w netrollskim wieżowcu, a kurz i pył były w całym mieście, nie wspominając już o kamieniach które wybijały szyby cywilnych budynków na obszarach należących do mieszkańców, nie kontrolowanych przez Państwa czy Przymierze. Gdy oberwał ulubiony okręt Stanislausy, jednej z Władców obecnej samozwańczej republiki pirackiej, obie frakcje postanowiły wypłacić odszkodowanie, dzięki czemu ta przymknęła na to oko i wypłynęła z dala od bomb i artylerii obu frakcji. Miarka się jednak przebrała, gdy Wielki Układ zrównał z ziemią na polecenie swego wszechmonarchy najpopularniejszy w mieście zamtuz - Vanilla Unicorn. Wtedy Stanislausa zwołała naradę i zaprosiła lidera sił lądowych Renzana oraz liderkę grup walki powietrznej i gwiezdnej - Retsuunochanę - na której podjęli decyzję o zebraniu potajemnie armii i uzbrojenia w celu wywołania powstaniaSiły powstańcze liczyły dziesiątki tysięcy żołnierzy i setki maszyn, a co najgorsze brakowało im amunicji. Wielki Układ wysłał setkę tysięcy żołnierzy i maszyn i kazał zrównać z ziemią całe miasto oraz okoliczne osady i zasolić cały teren, Przymierze zaś - tyle samo, lecz nakazało inkorporować całe miasto oraz zerwać jego neutralność.. Insurekcja została skrzętnie zaplanowana, na przełomie lutego i marca rebelianci zaatakowali Przymierze i Państwa. Kolejność była różna, armia lądowa i powietrzna zaatakowały jako pierwszą Armię Nexusa, Stanislausa zaś siły Przymierza CreepyTown. W ciągu 41 dni powstańcy dzielnie walczyli, jednak wiele budynków zostało obróconych w kompletne gruzyDlatego cywile i ciężko ranni ukryli się pod ziemią, zaś żołnierze walczyli na powierzchni.. Ostatecznie jednak siły musiały ustąpić, zginęło wielu żołnierzy, a ponad 60 procent miasta zniszczono w wyniku walk. Ostatecznie, w dziesiątym dniu dwie bomby memowe wybuchły w bazach wroga - jedna w zajętym przez Państwa Nexusa porcie międzywymiarowym, a druga na okupowanym przez Przymierze CreepyTown lotnisku. W ruinach rektoratu miejskiego uniwersytetu obie frakcje uznały neutralność i niezależność miasta. Zaraz po tym jednak, jakiś kwartał później mieszkańcy zaczęli się dzielić na zwolenników lokalnych gangów i grup. Aby nieco ustabilizować sytuację liderzy powstania ogłosili powstanie republiki pirackiej, ale niestety nikt jej nie uznał, wskutek czego tereny te pogrążyły się w anarchii i władzy gangów. Na skutek buntu poległych znowu nadziano na pale, Lac Ciał wyrósł na nowo, ale pozostawiono dodaną po Wojnie o Pokój na Ziemi Krajowej technologię pylonów, ścian, bram i wież strażniczym, jak również pale pozostawiono też w dotychczasowej roli słupów elektrycznych tworzących nad miastem kopułę. Status obecny Obecnie status CreepyTown jest niezmienny - odgrodzone magiczną kopułą powstrzymujące jakikolwiek atak miasto z kopułami nad przedmieściami. Niestety wiele miejsc wokół niego zostało zniszczonych i wyjałowionych, czyhają tam rozmaite potwory. Zrobił to Wielki Układ - wykarczował okoliczne lasy, zasolił i wyjałowił okoliczne ziemie, osuszył bagna, zrównał w ostrzale artyleryjskim połączonych z nalotami dywanowymi wiele osad oraz wypędził wszelką zwierzynęWłaśnie dlatego niewielu miło tutaj wita przybyszów z Wielkich Graczy. Próby pociągnięcia liderów Przymierza i Państw do odpowiedzialności skończyły się fiaskiem, jednak nie było niesprawiedliwości. Wymuszono przez instytucje z Centrum zapłacenia reparacji wojennych przez obie frakcje. Dodatkowo niektórzy wojskowi, którzy chcieli tam mieszkać mieli obowiązek ogłosić przejście pod władzę lokalnych organizacji milicyjnych. Pomimo poprzednich ran i ciągłych blizn wszyscy są dobrej myśli - miasto przeżywa rozkwit, mieszkają tam głównie tak jak poprzednio rasy nie-ludzkie i Ludzie Realni. Przybyło jednak paru reprezentantów tych ludzkich i sztucznych. Przyroda odżywa, niestety wokół nadal obszar wygląda jak region Jeziora Aralskiego, pełen wraków maszyn i ruin budowli czy wolno rosnących roślin. Dzielnice CreepyTown decyzją władców została podzielona na rozmaite dzielnice, a każda z nich jest we władaniu jakiegoś gangu. Jego lider podlega Triumwiratowi Burmistrzowskiemu, odpowiednika rady miejskiej. Liderzy ściągają podatki narzucane przez władze i dają je do Ratusza. Śródmieście (dzielnica centralna) thumb|234pxŚródmieście, pełne jest wieżowców, drapaczy chmur i rozmaitych alei czy zaułków. Znajduje się tutaj Uniwersytet Miejski im. Bohaterów Insurekcji CreepyTown, będący w jednej z tak zwanych Trzynastu Wielkich Sióstr CreepyTown, jak również reszta z nich, w tym reprezentacyjny gmach "władz miejskich". Znajdują się tu ekskluzywne restauracje, urządzane są wytworne przyjęcia oraz powstały ekskluzywne restauracje. Ponadto znajduje się tutaj większość dworców transportu miejskiego, w tym kolejowy Dworzec Centralny. Warto zwrócić uwagę na fakt, że większość budowli jest w stylu gotyckim lub neogotyckim, nieliczne zaś, głównie mieszkaniowe - w stylu socrealistycznym, zbudowane w czasie kilkumiesięcznej okupacji nexusiańskiej. Mokotokęcie Dzielnica leżąca na południowo-wchodnim krańcu miasta. Na wschód od niej leży astroport, do którego przylatują samoloty z całej planety czy statki kosmiczne z całego wymiaru. Nie należy oczywiście zapominać o tym, że przylatuje tam statek dostarczający ludzi z portu w Cydonii na Marsie do miast na Ziemi Krajowej. Oczywiście niedaleko miasta, nad brzegiem rzeki też znajduje się brama międzywymiarowa, ale nie wszystkie statki do niej lecą. Ponieważ Wolne Miasto to niepewny element, wskutek tego znajduje się pod protekcją ONZ i Instytucji Centrum. Siły Federacji Welffowskiej też tam są, ale w ramach Narodów Zjednoczonych, ponieważ nie mogą być oddzielnie. Mokotokęcie znane jest z secesyjnych kamieniczek czy budynków w stylu empire. Mieszkańcy skarżą się cały czas na hałas z lotniska, ale też na zbyt duży ruch kolejowy i drogowy w okolicy, spowodowany proautostradą czy torami kolejowymi. Dolarów Unicorn Sangów Dzielnica portowa, granicę południową wytacza rzeka, a na zachodzie - CreepySea. Jest to miejsce gdzie w porcie kotwiczy Mare Internum. Port jest zbudowany w nieco popadającym w ruinę starym forcie podobnym do renesansowej twierdzy, takiej jak Zamość. Nie wiadomo, czemu tak to miejsce nazwano, archeolodzy, historycy i sami mieszkańcy nie ustalili dotąd czemu tak to miejsce nazwano. Mimo wszystko funkcjonuje tutaj wiele doskonałych sklepów jubilerskich, rybnych oraz stoczni, hangarów na łodzie lub choćby suchych doków. Znajduje się tutaj też Pływający Bazar, a żeby dotrzeć do jakiejś budki trzeba pożyczyć drewnianą, specjalną łódkę wykonaną z żelazodrewna. Arkturianowo Szwedzkie Górki Babice Winiary Piątkowo Ważne miejsca Dom przy ul. Bimbrowników 10 Jeden z wielu pałaców Arcturusa Lwowskiego, ale też i ambasada Unii. Urządzony na kształt Twierdzy Modlin jest wystawnie urządzonym domem w estetyce przełomu XIX i XX wieku. Znajduje się w dzielnicy Sangów, na osiedlu Vodkov. Most Łez Cmentarz Technologii Domek Dizza Dwór rodu Fush Forteca Strachu Hotel Umarlaków Las Ciał thumb|270px|Bariera z Lasu Ciał nad miastemPowstała przez wielkiego watażkę, pisarza, inżyniera, medyka i wynalazcę - Przemka0980. Jest to rodzaj bariery chroniącej miasto przed agresorami z zewnątrz, utrzymywana za pomocą magii w ciałach poległych, runach czy też kościanych amuletach, a wszystko zasilane czarną magią ze spofanowanych trumien oraz ołtarzy ofiarnych. Las pełen jest też nowatorskich przedsięwzięć technologicznych - zautomatyzowanych wież strażniczych, pylonów elektrycznych oraz pali potrafiących ożywić zmarłych, spuścić ich na ziemie i zmienić na jakiś czas w ożywieńców nieczułych na wiele rzeczy, po czym w wyniku eliminacji zagrożenia powracających na pal z powrotem stając się nieruszającymi się ciałami. Otacza całe miaston jest pełna z zewnątrz ale też wewnątrz lini zautomatyzowanych okopów pełnych mechów strażniczych z systemem podłączonym do pobliskiej, a przejść przez nią można tylko w specjalnych posterunkach ze ścianami światła i systemami zautomatyzowanej ochrony, jak wieżyczki laserowe czy syntki bojowe. Mare Internum Necrocronus Opuszczony Port Wieża Maga Wioska Śmierci Vanilla Unicorn Rezydencja Salai Uniwersytet Miejski im. Bohaterów Insurekcji CreepyTown Ratusz Miejski thumb|228px|''Ratusz Miejski CreepyTown'' pędzla [[Eneraidola (Świat Fantazji)|Eneraidoly]]Budowla będąca jedną z Trzynastu Wielkich Sióstr CreepyTown. Siedziba władz miasta, ma ponad 127 pięter i 451 m wysokości. Zajmuje obszar porównywalny do warszawskiego Starego Miasta, a oprócz tego powstał na planie deltoidu, gdzie dłuższa część tej figury to reprezentacyjny plac przed budynkiem, zwany Placem Skatowanych. Na szczycie znajduje się czterometrowa statua ukazująca Mrocznego Kosiarza. Wydarzenia i katastrofy Przez wiele lat od czasu powstania i uzyskania niepodległości CreepyTown widziało wiele katastrof naturalnych, seryjnych lub psychopatycznych nieuchwytnych morderców czy krwawo zakończonych demonstracji. Morderca z CreepyTown W latach 2010-2015 miastem wstrząsnęła seria brutalnych morderstw. Zginęło 723 mieszkańców, niekiedy morderstwa obejmowały całe dzielnice, były hekatomby. Osoba nazwana Mordercą z CreepyTown nigdy nie została złapana, nie ustalono również jej tożsamości. Ginęły kobiety i dzieci, a rozczłonkowane ciała rozrzucono po polach. Odnalezienia psychopatycznego bandyty podjął się lokalny detektywZ racji dużego bezprawia rozmaici byli policjanci i antyterroryści, także i najemnicy uważają że jest to dla nich żyła złota, ponieważ wielu mieszkańców daje wiele oszczędności na ochronę przed konkurencyjnymi gangami. - Loki Krueger. Ofiarami padali głównie pedofile, prostytutki, złodzieje, mafiosi, włamywacze i inne osoby o tak zwanej "złej działalności". Ofiara nr 114 była funkcjonariuszem milicjiWażny jest fakt, że milicja ma głównie na celu obronę miasta z zewnątrz i raczej sporadycznie funkcjonuje jako służba policyjna., jak się okazało była skorumpowana przez mafię. Wiele osób miało napisane "Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito. Requiescat in pace", czyli po włosku "Nic nie jest prawdziwe, wszystko jest dozwolone. Spoczywaj w pokoju". Ostatecznie wszyscy dali za wygraną, ale z jakiegoś powodu morderca rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Znany jest jego wygląd - szary szlafrok z kapturem, metalowa maska w stylu industrialnym, modułowy miecz, pistolet teslowski, czerwony T-shirt, spodnie w kolorze i wzorze khaki oraz czarne kamasze. Plaga pleśni Od czasu, jak sytuacja na froncie nie uległa poprawie ani pogorszeniu dla żadnej ze stron ktoś celowo lub po prostu przez wilgoć do betonu, żelbetonu, azbestu oraz innych surowców z jakich zbudowane są budynki w mieście wdarła się pleśń. Opanowała i osłabiła wiele z infrastruktury, dzieci mają reakcje alergiczne, dorośli narzekają na ciągły kaszel, a na dodatek nad miastem ni stąd ni zowąd jakimś cudem stoi mimo wiatrów smog. Służby nadal usiłują temu zaradzić i ustalić skąd się wzięła masowo na budowlach pleśń w całym mieście. Powódź Przez miasto przepływa wiele rzek, ponadto na zachodzie znajdują się wybrzeża CreepySea. Latem 2013 roku w mieście puściła jedna z tam, oprócz tego z powodu opadów wezbrała się woda w kanałach. W wyniku tego dzielnice niedaleko CreepyForest zostały podtopione przez okoliczną rzekę, również kanały melioracyjne nie wytrzymały. Bulwary zaczęły tonąć, podobnie tunele metra i ten dla samochodów. Wkrótce jednak zerwał się trzydniowy huragan, który sprawił że ciecz z CreepySea wdarło się z zachodu na wschód, przez co była to największa powódz tego wieku. Federacja i HallenWest nie pomogły w odbudowie, głównie dlatego że wtedy Trójgraniczny Wymiar Centralny nie został jeszcze odkryty przez siły ekspedycyjne. Pożar CreepyForest W 2016 roku, od czerwca do sierpnia miasto cierpiało ponownie - wybuchł z nieznanych powodów pożar CreepyForest. Straż ogniowa miasta oraz pomocnicy z innych organizacji twierdzili jednoznacznie: ktoś zaprószył ogień w czasie suszy, prawdopodobnie to było bardzo zaplanowane działanie szaleńcaPrzymierze i samozwańcze Wolne Miasto obwinia o to Państwa Nexusa. Niestety dowodów ich winy nie znaleziono.. Mimo wysiłków straży pożar szalał w najlepsze od 15 czerwca do 28 sierpnia i strawił prawie 80 procent lasu. Z tego powodu te obszary wyjałowiły się i straciły próchnicę na długo. Mimo wszelkich wynalazków proces idzie bardzo wolno, a drewno trzeba sprowadzać przez handel z innymi. Różnice od oryginału *CreepyTown w Świecie Fantazji ma port lotniczy i międzywymiarowy, jak również rozmaite tajemnicze ruiny w okolicy i pod miastem. *Stopień zaawansowania jest znacznie wyższy niż w oryginale, na przykład budynki są stworzone z superbetonu, a w mieście istnieją szerokie tunele kanałów oraz systemów rozprowadzania wody. Po ulicach jeżdżą nawet retrofuturystyczne tramwaje, podobne do tych z okresu międzywojennego. *W mieście istnieje uniwersytet, nazwany imieniem Bohaterów Insurekcji CreepyTown, wcześniej zaś przed Powstaniem CreepyTown Założycieli Miasta CreepyTown. *CreepyTown częściowo leży na klifie oraz depresji. *Miasto położone jest w delcie rzeki, która jest wiele razy zalewana przez CreepySea. Z tego powodu często podstawą podróży są gondole i inne pojazdy wodne. *W mieście istnieje tak zwanych 13 Wielkich Sióstr - drapaczy chmur w stylu socrealistycznym, z czego jedna to Ratusz Miejski. Ciekawostki *W mieście funkcjonuje aż 30 nitek metra, z czego 4 łączą wyspę z wybrzeżem, a jedna tylko zwana Niebieską łączy ją ze wschodnim krańcem miasta, będąc przez to najdłuższą linią kolejki podziemnej. Ponadto metro ma tak zwane stacje przesiadkowe z Szybką Koleją Miejską i koleją nadziemną. *Ambasada Unii w domie przy ul. Bimbrowników 10 zajmuje 1/4 budynku. Reszta należy wszechmonarchy-imperatora Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Galeria ||link= Przypisy Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Miasta